Entre Segredos e Mentiras
by Mxrinx
Summary: 1979 - Lily Evans decide dar uma festa para comemorar seu novo emprego como curandeira. O que ela não esperava era que seu ex-namorado, James Potter voltasse a Inglaterra justo nessa noite. O que ele estava fazendo? Por que ele decidiu voltar? E o mais importante por que ele a deixou, em primeiro lugar? Imagem: White Heat, BBC
1. A festa da Lily

**Nota(s) da Autora: **

Personagens, músicas, bandas e até mesmo a própria estória não me pertencem.

A fanfic é Universo Alternativo por motivos de: James e Lily nunca se separaram; The Smiths foi criada em 1982.

Espero que vocês se divirtam tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo!

**ENTRE SEGREDOS E MENTIRAS**

(Julho de 1979)

Capítulo 1: A festa da Lily

Ramones começou a tocar e o som se expandiu pela sala.

"Pra alguém que nasceu bruxa você gosta mesmo de um rock trouxa, né, Marly?" Lily comentou enquanto afastava magicamente o único sofá da sala, dando mais espaço para a festa que ia começar.

"Você diz como se isso fosse uma coisa ruim" Marlene McKinnon falou enquanto dançava agitadamente balançando suas mechas curtas e loiras. Ela usava um vestido curto e saltos altos – que deixavam seu vestido mais curto do que ele já era.

"Lily, você deveria estar se arrumando e MARLENE ABAIXA ESSE SOM E PEGA AS COMIDAS LÁ NA COZINHA. Bom Merlin, eu não consigo escutar nem meus próprios pensamentos" Dorcas saiu da cozinha carregando um prato de aperitivos e algumas garrafas de uísque – prontas para jogar na loira, se preciso. "Sério, Lily. Essa festa é pra você, não precisa arrumar nada, apenas se divirta."

"Seria muito legal, Dorcas, mas Marly não vai trabalhar e isso significa que você teria que fazer o trabalho sozinha." A ruiva apontou.

Dorcas queria argumentar, mas ela sabia que Lily tinha razão. Marlene não ia ajudar e daqui a pouco os convidados chegariam. É incrível após saírem de Hogwarts, elas ainda dividiam o mesmo espaço. Amizade era realmente um dos prazeres dessa "MERLIN, MORGANA E AGRIPPA, MARLENE! ABAIXA A PORRA DO VOLUME"

* * *

A porta tocou mais uma vez e Marlene saiu correndo para atender. Ela fingia que não estava esperando que um certo alguém chegasse, mas era mentira. Edward e Thomas entraram na casa das amigas e foram cumprimentar a loira.

"Ela tem, de fato, muitos admiradores."

"Remus! Não vi você chegando" Lily disse enquanto abraçava o amigo de longa data.

"Não faz muito tempo. Vim com o Pete que está..." Ele deu uma olhada na sala, mas já estava lotada e Peter não podia ser achado. "Provavelmente em algum armário"

"Bom, então não é só Marlene dos nossos amigos que possui admiradores" Lily disse entre sorrisos. "Onde está Sirius? Nossa, parece que não vejo vocês há anos!"

"Sirius ainda está vindo. Pelo menos quando ele chegar, Marlene vai parar de ficar vigiando a porta e ignorá-lo" Remus tomou um gole de sua bebida. Ele parecia estar bebendo mais do que costumava, pensou Lily.

"Esses dois... Nunca vou conseguir entendê-los. Mas me conta, o que vocês estão fazendo? _Nada de bom_?" Lily recitou o mantra dos Marotos. A garota passou o seu último ano em Hogwarts com eles, e, em um certo momento, se considerava até uma marota. Mas não hoje em dia.

"Er... Bem, você sabe, nós conseguimos um trabalho de pesquisa. Eu, Sirius e Peter, quero dizer. Não é nada demais, sabe. Mas pelo menos nos deixa ocupados. E me deixa trabalhando." Esse sempre tinha sido um problema para Remus. Graças a sua licantropia, ele temia não arrumar um emprego quando terminasse o colégio. Ao que tudo indicava, os bons resultados no N.I.E.M.s do jovem lobisomem o fizeram conseguir um bom trabalho. Ou assim ele estava falando. "Mas como vai a sua vida, Lily?"

"Bom... Como você pode ver nada mal." Lily deu uma volta ao redor da sala. "Moro com duas amigas que querem matar uma a outra diariamente, consegui passar nos meus últimos exames de curandeira e estamos comemorando." Ela disse enquanto levantava seu copo para brindar com o amigo. "Ah, e eu estou vendo alguém, também." Ela falou a última parte mais baixinho. Remus sempre foi um amigo muito próximo, mas falar da sua vida amorosa com ele, depois de tudo o que aconteceu no 7° ano, parecia um pouco estranho.

"É mesmo? Bom, quando eu vou conhece-lo?"

Lily olhou em volta. Tinha realmente muita gente nessa festa. "Ele deve estar por ai... Só espero que não em um armário. Merlin sabe que já tive minha cota de traições." Ela falou amargamente enquanto tomava um gole de sua própria bebida.

Remus a olhou como se quisesse falar algo, mas preferiu se calar. Neste instante, a porta da casa se abriu e um jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos cinza entrou na casa.

"ONDE ESTÁ A CURANDEIRA MAIS SEXY DE TODA INGLATERRA?"

"ALMOFADINHAS!" Lily exclamou enquanto corria para abraçar o amigo.

"Parabéns, Ruiva. Estou muito orgulho de você." O jovem Black falou através de um sorriso.

"Falando assim você até parece meu pai."

"Talvez eu seja" Sirius piscou o olho.

Lily ia fazer um comentário quando alguém tocou em seu braço. "Flor, as bebidas estão acabando, você quer que eu pegue outra pilha?" Clint Harries falou depressa, enquanto segurava duas garrafas vazias.

"Ah, sim, claro" Lily disse enquanto dava um pequeno beijo em seus lábios para voltar a conversar com seu amigo.

"Parabéns, Lil. Sempre soube que conseguiria." A voz veio da porta, mas não era Sirius que estava falando. Embora fizesse mais de um ano que Lily não a escutasse, ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

"Ah, é! Você não soube? James está de volta na cidade e eu o convidei para vir aqui." Sirius falou inocentemente enquanto seu melhor amigo entrava na casa da ex-namorada.

Lily começou a se sentir meio tonta "Eu acho que eu vou vomitar."

* * *

"Você não devia se esconder na sua própria festa"

"Eu não estou me escondendo... eu só estou... Merda, eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo" Lily cobriu a face com as mãos.

Peter Pettigrew sentou-se ao seu lado no frio chão do banheiro. "Desde quando você se esconde dos problemas?"

A ruiva suspirou. "Desde quando James se tornou um problema."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Lily sabia que seria Peter a vir falar com ela. Marlene provavelmente estava dançando com algum cara, Dorcas estaria se certificando que tudo estava ocorrendo bem com Clint e Sirius e Remus estariam com James. De todos os seus amigos, Peter era sempre o melhor para conversar.

"Você sabe que pode manda-lo embora, não é? É a sua festa, afinal..."

"Você sabe que eu não faria isso."

"Eu sei, mas você precisa saber que você pode fazer. A festa é sua, Lily. Você não precisa se esconder no banheiro."

No fundo, Pete tinha razão. De um ano pra cá, ela chorou no Espresso Hogwarts pelo seu término de namoro, trabalhou como garçonete em uma cafeteria trouxa para pagar o aluguel e estudou feito uma louca para ser curandeira. Ela merecia essa festa e James não podia simplesmente voltar de onde que ele estava e estragar tudo. Ela se levantou do chão e estendeu a mão ao amigo.

"Vamos, Rabicho. Vamos dançar."

* * *

Lily caiu no sofá. "Acho que Pete está ficando melhor que você, Almofadinhas"

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade, Ruiva" Sirius deu um meio sorriso.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Lily percebeu que o amigo olhava uma certa loira dançando alegremente do outro lado da sala.

"Ela tem, de fato, muitos admiradores" Lily comentou.

Sirius deu um riso sombrio enquanto reparava na gama de garotos que a observavam. "Isso, ela tem" Respondeu francamente. "Marlene gosta da atenção"

"Marlene gosta de outras coisas também..."

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha. "Lily também gosta de outras coisas, mas ela não parece feliz quando essas coisas aparecem na sua porta." Ele disse de um jeito atrevido.

"Touchè" A ruiva disse secamente.

Os olhos de Lily passaram da amiga para James. Ele estava encostado na janela, conversando com Dorcas, Frank e Peter.

"Ele estava fora do país, voltou hoje mesmo. Perguntou se você já tinha se formado Curandeira e andava dando ataques de coração nos pacientes pela sua beleza." Sirius comentou enquanto Lily segurava o riso.

"Marlene atendeu a porta para a maioria das pessoas hoje à noite. E toda vez que ela percebia que não era você, ela desmanchava o sorriso." Lily disse em resposta.

"Ela quer que eu seja o mundo pra ela, Lily. Merlin sabe que eu não posso ser."

A garota suspirou enquanto descansava a cabeça no ombro do bruxo. "Queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis pra você"

Sirius beijou a testa dela e olhou para o melhor amigo a distância "É... queria que fosse pra você também."

* * *

"Acho legal que você ainda continue amiga dos Marotos depois do colégio"

Lily soltou a respiração que não sabia que estava segurando. "Você me assustou."

"Desculpe, não era minha intenção" James parecia realmente atormentado por isso. "A música tá um pouco alta, alguém deixou Marlene tomando conta do som?"

A ruiva deu um pequeno sorriso, "Ou era ela ou não tinha música"

"Isso soa como Marlene"

"É, foi o que ela disse apontando sua varinha na minha direção e na da Dorcas" Ele sorria enquanto a garota falava.

"Remus disse que vocês dividem o espaço. Casa legal."

"Valeu" A garota não sabia mais o que dizer. Bom Merlin, essa conversa poderia ficar mais estranha?

Então, James pegou na sua mão. "Você dançou com Pete e agora é minha vez"

"O quê? James, não..."

Era tarde demais. James já tinha passado uma mão na sua cintura enquanto a outra pegava uma própria dela. Marlene mudou a música para algo trouxa.

The Smiths. Com seu ex-namorado. Podia ficar mais estranho.

Lily não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela resolveu fitar seu ombro.

"Sirius mencionou que você estava fora do país"

"Hã? Ah, sim. Eu estava na Albânia."

"Albânia? Huh, lugar estranho para querer tirar férias"

James enrugou a testa. "Não sei se gostaria de passar minhas férias na Albânia. Passei o último ano lá... a trabalho."

"Ah." A bruxa mordeu o lábio. Desde Hogwarts, Lily sempre achou que o grande emprego de James seria como atacante de Quadribol, mas quando eles terminaram o colégio - e o seu namoro - a ruiva soube que ele tinha ido em busca do emprego que ele queria. Ela se lembrou de uma conversa que teve com Remus em que ele disse que 'James está, há um tempo, com essa ideia fixa de trabalho na cabeça'. Desde então, ela nunca mais soube dele. "Esse foi sempre o seu plano então... Albânia." Ela tinha pensado tantas vezes no que aconteceria se eles tivessem continuado a namorar - essa verdade era muito dura. Ele ia embora. De qualquer jeito.

"Lil..." James suspirou enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

_So, for once in my life, let me get what I want. __Lord knows it would be the first time.__  
_  
Lily queria correr e chorar, mas, ao invés disso, chegou mais perto de James.

"Eu acho... eu acho que sim. Acho que meus planos sempre foram o meu trabalho lá." Ele afastou o cabelo dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Mas isso não significa que não senti sua falta. Todos os dias."

A tristeza dela se transformou em raiva. E pela primeira vez na noite, ela o olhou nos olhos porque queria. "Pare. Você não pode falar isso. Você não tem o direito de sentir minha falta, então não sinta."

James apenas sorriu "Eu queria que fosse assim tão simples, Lils." Ele tinha aquela expressão no rosto de como se soubesse de tudo. Andando por ai, como se fosse o dono do mundo, essa era a melhor expressão que definia James Potter – pretencioso. "Namorado legal aquele seu." Ele estava decido a mudar de assunto e nada melhor do que importuná-la.

"Clint Harries é um ótimo curandeiro" Ela tentou desviar.

James queria rir, mas não o fez. "Ser um ótimo curandeiro não faz dele um ótimo namorado" Se James estava com a melhor expressão que lhe servia, Lily fazia o mesmo, seu nariz arrebitado e a boca curvada mostravam que seu orgulho estava tentando esconder algo. Pena que James conhecia aquela expressão tão bem. "Oh, então ele não é seu namorado."

"Nós saímos às vezes!" Ela disse, e dessa vez James não conseguiu segurar o riso.

"Você às vezes sai com Sirius, mas isso não significa que ele tem que sair por aí te beijando e te chamando de _Flor_" A última palavra saiu num tom de desprezo.

"Eu gosto do Clint. E eu gosto de Flor."

"E quantas vezes você teve que dizer isso no espelho pra soar verdadeiro?" James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Lily não tinha mais respostas inteligentes para dar, e então ela percebeu que a música tinha parado. "Urgh, James. Você é tão estúpido."

Enquanto ela saia batendo os pés com força no chão, ela passou por Sirius e Marlene sentados no sofá – eles provavelmente tinham observado toda a cena diante deles.

"E nós estamos de volta ao quinto ano outra vez"

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Muito obrigada a todos que leram esta e a minha one-shot, vocês fazem meu dia brilhar!


	2. Limpando a bagunça

**Nota(s) da Autora:**

Esqueci de dizer que a Lily não sabe que a Ordem existe. Oh, well. Acho que deu pra perceber já, né?

Nesta estória, nada me pertence (a não ser Abby McGregor e sua estupidez).

Obrigada a todo mundo que está acompanhando! E àqueles que me mandaram reviews, assim que eu souber como responder, eu irei!

Aproveitem!

* * *

(Julho de 1979)

Capítulo 2: Limpando a bagunça

"Sabe, eu vi que você estava conversando com Sirius pelo fim da festa" Dorcas falou enquanto conjugava um feitiço para jogar fora os copos sujos.

"É, ele comentou o meu novo corte de cabelo"

"E?"

"E eu disse que valorizava os meus peitos" Marlene terminou a frase com um sorriso.

Dorcas revirou os olhos. Quando o último convidado tinha saído, ela não perdeu tempo e começou a reorganizar a sala de estar. Entretanto, dessa vez, estava sozinha na limpeza. Lily estava amargurada, sentada no sofá com uma garrafa de Vodka (Marlene nunca ajudava mesmo).

"Ele disse mais alguma coisa?"

"Ele disse que eu tinha razão. Você não acha que eu tenho razão?"

A loira estava esguia, e Dorcas sabia que ela tinha razão. Durante muitos anos, Marlene deixou seu longo cabelo claro crescer. Eles eram lisos, mas caiam em ondas pelas pontas. Por mais que ela brincasse com suas mexas – o que ela fazia, para atrair a atenção masculina – eles sempre acabavam caindo como cascatas em seu busto. O novo corte de cabelo da bruxa além refletir mais o seu rosto, não cobriam seus seios.

"É, acho que sim" A morena queria falar a verdade, mas também não queria inflar o ego já gigante da amiga. "Mas vocês só falaram sobre cabelos? Não houve juras de amor eterno? Sacrifícios? Ou algo do tipo?"

Marlene mordeu o interior da bochecha. "Primeiro: Black não é um cara de uma mulher só e certamente eu não sou uma mulher de um cara só. Sempre soube que ele nunca ia se conformar comigo então decidi curtir minha vida. E segundo: melodramas são pra Lily." A ruiva levantou a cabeça no momento em que ouvi seu nome. "Por sinal, Lilykins, mandou ver mostrando pro James que você está com o Harries. Tenho certeza que a cabeça do Potter queria explodir." A loira soltou uma gargalhada e caiu no sofá perto da amiga.

"Lily e Clint não estão juntos, sua otária." Dorcas suspirou.

"Ah, é? Tudo o que eu sei é que enquanto eu estava dançando com Thomas Clark, vi Clint correndo pra falar com a senhorita Já-bebi-mais-do-que-devia" Marlene disse enquanto tirava a garrafa da ruiva.

"E tudo o que eu sei é que Clint me perguntou se havia alguma coisa de errado com Lily e que não sabia como _seria_ o relacionamento deles." Dorcas expressou de um jeito sabe-tudo enquanto colocava suas mãos no quadril. "E quando olhou de volta, você tava dançando bem agarrada ao James, Lily"

"Uuuh, então vocês não tiveram a conversa 'Saímos algumas vezes e agora?' ainda! É, amiga, o fato de você ter dançado com Potter não tá ajudando na sua situação não, viu?"

Lily grunhiu. "E quando foi que James Potter me ajudou em alguma situação?"

Marlene e Dorcas trocaram olhares. Elas podiam pensar em algumas ocasiões.

"Urgh, calem a boca!"

A bruxa loira soltou um riso abafado. "Mas nós não falamos nada!"

"Mas vocês bem que pensaram" Lily disse enquanto retomava sua garrafa.

"Ok, Lily, mas o que você vai fazer em relação ao Clint?" Dorcas queria saber.

A ruiva ficou um pouco desesperada. O que ela ia fazer? Ela gostava dele? Por que ela não conseguia pensar nele? Por que ela precisava ficar comparando-o ao James? Ela não sabia e tentou explicar isso as amigas.

"Quer saber de uma coisa? Você não precisa pensar nisso agora! Não tenha pressa, tenho certeza de que Clint vai entender, ele é um cara legal" Dorcas tentou passar certo conforto. _É por ele ser legal que não quero quebrar o coração dele_, pensou Lily.

"Que seja! Lilykins, está na cara que você não se sente atraída por ele!" Marlene exclamou. "Sério, você devia ter visto você e o James dançando na festa, aquilo sim é atração!"

"Cala boca, Marlene" Disse Dorcas.

"É, cala boca, Marlene" Lily repetiu enquanto tomava mais um gole. "Meu relacionamento com James foi um desperdício de tempo. Urgh! E só de pensar que ele disse que _sentia a minha falta_!" A bruxa estava ficando tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo.

Ambas as amigas ficaram caladas.

"Ruiva, não querendo tirar proveito do seu atual estado de embriaguez..." Dorcas começou.

"Mas já tirando... Você nunca realmente falou o que aconteceu pra vocês dois terminarem" Marlene completou.

Elas sabiam o que, aparentemente, todos sabiam. Lily estava estressada pelas provas no fim do período e terminou com James. O capitão do time de Quadribol não perdeu tempo e dormiu com uma grifina do sexto ano. Nenhum dos dois nunca comentaram sobre o assunto.

Lily respirou fundo e tomou mais um gole da garrafa. Ela nunca tinha entrado em detalhes sobre o fim do relacionamento dela com James. Suas amigas, embora também fossem amigas dele, a seguiram cegamente e não se importaram com os boatos do fim de namoro.

"James acabou todos os seus NIEMs um dia antes de eu terminar os meus, já que ele não fazia Runas Antigas. No momento em que eu terminei minha prova fui procurá-lo para comemorar o fim do colégio, mas eu não o achava em lugar nenhum até que eu encontrei Sirius e ele me disse que James ainda estava no quarto. Ele disse que não tinha visto James chegar a noite e que quando se acordou, o dossel ainda estava fechado."

As amigas escutavam com atenção enquanto Lily fechou os olhos e relembrou a cena.

"Eu pensei 'Ótimo, vou acordá-lo com mil beijos'" Ela disse enquanto soltava uma risada seca. "Que boba. Quando eu puxei as cortinas, não era James que estava dormindo e sim Abby McGregor- e ela não parecia estar usando muita roupa por debaixo do lençol. E foi nesse exato momento que James saiu do banho." Dessa vez, o gole foi longo e demorado.

"Eu não consigo entender..." Marlene parecia estar sem palavras. Traição? James?

"M-mas, ele te amava! Amava! Todo mundo sabia o quão louco ele era por você, Lily!" Dorcas disse.

"Bom, talvez não tenha sido verdade, não é? Além do mais," a ruiva tomou mais um gole. "Ele provavelmente teria terminado comigo de qualquer jeito. Ela lembrou que James tinha passado o último ano em outro país. Longe. Sem dar notícias.

"URGH, QUE IDIOTA COMPLETO." Marlene falou.

"Não é?" Lily falava entre goles. "E tipo, Abby McGregor? ABBY MCGREGOR? Aquela garota não podia ver um uniforme de Quadribol que já estava caindo de amores. Eu fico imaginando o que teria incentivado ele a ficar com _Abby McGregor_. Abby McGregor não sabe diferenciar um sapo de uma minhoca!"

"E de pensar que eu fui falar com ele!" Marlene estava furiosa. "Eu fiquei com tanta pena dele! Tudo o que ele sabia falar era 'Lily precisa seguir o caminho dela, Marly' bla-bla-bla 'Ninguém pode impedi-la de ser uma grande bruxa' bla-bla-bla 'E eu não vou deixar' bla-bla-bla"

"E o fato é: ele sente falta de Abby McGregor? Hein? Hein? Acho que não! Onde está Abby McGregor agora, hein? Por que ele não foi pra estúpida festa dela ao invés da minha, hein?"

Dorcas aproveitou o tagarelar da ruiva para retirar a garrafa de suas mãos. "Ei!" Ela gritou.

"Lily, pare. Você está com raiva e já bebeu por todas nós – _incluindo _por Abby McGregor. Não adianta colocar a culpa nela ou pensar sobre ela. Já passou, não adianta achar um culpado." Dorcas tentou soar racional.

Lily queria ver isto. Ela queria ser racional e deixar passar, mas ela _não conseguia_. Toda a raiva que ela estava sentindo se transformou em lágrimas. "Eu queria que estivesse tudo no passado, Doe... Mas eu não consigo. Por mais horrível que tenha sido, eu-eu... Merda, por que ele teve que vir aqui?" Ela tentou falar entre soluços, enquanto limpava o rosto.

"Ele é um idiota, é isso que ele é" Marlene comentou enquanto consolava a amiga.

Dorcas suspirou e sentou-se do outro lado da ruiva. "Bom, se você não consegue se livrar do passado, acho que você vai precisar lidar com ele. Quero dizer, James está de volta. Seus amigos são amigos dele e, oh Morgana, que ele não venha atrás de você, Lils."

_Lils. _Lily estava cansada demais para pensar direito no assunto. Talvez fosse apenas o álcool em seu sistema. Talvez fosse ambos. Ela suspirou "É só que eu o odeio _tanto_. Por que ele tinha que vir aqui? Por que ele tinha que falar comigo?!" Lily chorava enquanto afundava o rosto no ombro da amiga.

"Eu não sei, querida." Dorcas alisou o cabelo da amiga. Ela queria fazer algo por ela, só não sabia o que fazer.

"Sabe, você deveria ir falar com ele" Ambas, Lily e Dorcas, olharam em choque para a loira.

"Hum, Marlene, o fato da nossa amiga estar passando mal e querer afundar seus sentimentos em álcool destilado foram causados por esse motivo: _falar com ele."_

"Não, não, não" Marlene estava ficando animada com seu pensamento. "Pense bem, Lily disse que não consegue esquecer o passado e você mesma disse que se ela não consegue esquecer, ela precisa lidar com ele. Então, eles deviam se sentar e conversar."

Lily e Dorcas trocaram olhares. "Isso, na verdade, faz até um pouco de sentido." A ruiva falou um pouco rouca.

"Eu presumo que vocês dois não conversaram muito depois do que aconteceu, sem contar que ele passou um ano longe. Ele disse que sentia a sua falta e você... Sem ofensas, Lily, mas é meio que perceptível que você sente falta dele também" Lily ficou devastava por meses com o fim do relacionamento, no fim, ela aprendeu a esconder.

Lily olhou para Dorcas em busca de respostas "Realmente é"

"Você vai lá, esclarece tudo com ele. Xinga um pouco e depois diz que quer ele fora da sua vida. Assim você nunca mais vai ter que lidar com James Potter e seguir em frente."

Era plausível, mas Lily duvidava que iria funcionar. _Eeeeh, vale a tentativa_, ela pensou enquanto se levanta para a lareira.

"Hum, Lily? Pra onde você pensa que vai?" Dorcas a fitou.

"Dizer pro Potter que quero ele fora da minha vida."

"Ah, não vai não! Você _ainda_ é a senhorita Já-bebi-mais-do-que-devia" Marlene falou enquanto passava a mão sobre a lareira.

"Lily, por favor, escute Marlene" Dorcas disse do outro lado.

"É, Lily, escute Marlene!" A loira estava gostando de ter razão.

"Já é a segunda vez na noite que ela diz uma coisa sensata e não sei se veremos uma terceira"

"O quê?" Marlene estava ficando vermelha.

"Ei, ei, ei! Parem vocês duas!" Lily disse colocando suas mãos nas faces das amigas. "Eu estou bêbada? Talveez _um pouquinho_, mas se eu não fizer isso agora, não acho que vou ter coragem de encarar Potter pela manhã. Com ressaca. E dor de cabeça. E... sei lá." Ela pensou nas palavras _feia _e _com olheiras_, mas dizer isso as amigas seria o mesmo que não ir.

Marlene foi a primeira a se movimentar, ela deu um tapa expulsando a mão indesejada de sua face. "Se é isso que você quer, Vodkins, vá em frente." A loira falou com um sorriso estampado, como se soubesse de algo.

"Eu ainda acho que não é uma boa ideia, Lily. Viajar de Flu, bêbada, e eu acho que vai chover!"

"Calma" A ruiva dizia enquanto jogava as mãos pra cima – e perdia um pouco de equilíbrio. "Os Potters possuem um flat na região de Cokeswoth e eu vou ver se James está por lá." Ela pegou um pouco de Flu. "Além do mais, chuvas de verão acabam rápido e eu nem estou tão bêbada assim" Ela disse enquanto tropeçava para dentro da lareira.


	3. UPDATE

EU NÃO MORRI!

Por favor, me desculpem a todos que leram e estão esperando a continuação dessa estoria. Infelizmente, meu computador resolveu quebrar e agora não esta mais funcionando. Com ele, foram-se todos os meus arquivos, isso inclui minhas fanfics.

Sim, eu sou estupida o suficiente para não ter colocado tudo no Google Drive.

Eu poderia passar o final de semana reescrevendo o capitulo no computador do meu pai (que estou utilizando no momento), mas existe um fantasma na minha vida e esse fantasma se chama ENEM. Eu espero que vocês possam compreender a minha ausência e vou aproveitar o momento para dizer o meu MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA. Toda vez que eu vejo que vocês leram ou um novo comentário apareceu, meu coração explode de alegria, serio mesmo, vocês não sabem o quanto me fazem feliz.

Embora essa estoria tenha apenas mais 2 capítulos, eu tenho alguma ideias/novas estorias que acho que vocês vão gostar (e caso papai recupere meu HD, também tenho fanfics antigas pra postar aqui). Os dois próximos capítulos se chamam:

Capitulo 3: O Velho Flat de James Potter

Capitulo 4: Perguntas, respostas e decisões

Eu espero que isso tenha animado alguém! Bom, era isso que eu precisava dizer e agora é de volta para biologia :(

Bj


End file.
